Stargazing
by GAugust
Summary: A short, complete story between stories. A warm spring night brings the Duke family together for a little stargazing and contemplation.


_Disclaimer: This story was written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters do not belong to me._

_This is a one shot, one scene story for now. It is my Dukes of Hazzard version of a story I wrote a few years back. _

_A short story about spring nights, family and stargazing. _

_**Stargazing**_

_By Gia August_

_4/07_

The last light of dusk imperceptibly faded into darkness. As the night took hold of the sky, countless points of light emerged weaving pictures and stories in the heavens. Brilliant, intense stars shared the sky with ancient, faded ones. They flickered with hints of blue, yellow, and red. A shimmering blanket of light appeared, gently draping the distant mountains as the cloudless sky completed its metamorphosis from deep azure blue to velvet black.

Jesse Duke gazed up as he stood on the front porch of his farmhouse. He was captivated by the unfolding nighttime sky. Even at his advanced years, it never ceased to fill him with wonder. He was overcome with a sense of awe at the magnitude of its beauty and power. It was both breathtaking and humbling. The spring evening was magnificent—almost perfect. The day had been hot but the night air had turned cool and comfortable. A gentle breeze rustled through the trees causing the branches to sway in a rhythmic dance. It whispered softly, murmuring as it passed.

Jesse had no desire to go inside. He walked across the porch and poured himself another cup of coffee from the freshly brewed pot he brought outside. He cradled the cup in his hands as he settled on the swing, soaking in the beauty of the night. He spilled a little and almost dropped his coffee when he startled at the screen door slamming shut. He looked over to see his oldest nephew looking guiltily at him.

"Sorry, Uncle Jesse. Didn't mean to scare you," Luke said with an apologetic, lopsided grin.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," Jesse said gruffly. "I thought you was gonna fix that there door today."

"I was meaning to but I didn't get around to it. I'll do it tomorrow," Luke answered.

"See that you do," Jesse said.

"Yes, sir," Luke said. "I will. It sure is a beautiful night. I think I'll join you if you don't mind the company."

Jesse smiled at his nephew. His voice quickly changed from gruff to gentle. He said, "I don't mind the company at all. In fact, I'd really like it. Do you want some coffee? There's extra cups on the table there with the sugar and cream."

"Sounds good," Luke answered.

Luke fixed himself a cup and then sat on the front steps. He settled back on his elbows, gazing up at the sky. "The first warm nights of spring sure feel good."

"That it does," Jesse agreed. " I suppose because it's been a long winter."

"It's been especially cold and we could've done with a little less snow," Luke agreed.

"We could've done with a lot less snow," Jesse said. "You'd think we was living in Maine instead of Georgia judging by all the snow."

The porch door slammed again causing both Jesse and Luke to jump.

"Sorry," Daisy said. "It got away from me. Weren't you gonna fix it, Luke?"

"Tomorrow, honey," Luke answered. "I promise I'll fix it first thing in the morning."

Daisy looked out at the night sky. She said, "Sure is pretty out tonight."

Jesse smiled at his niece. "Sure is, honey. Would you like to join us in a cup of coffee?"

"No thanks to the coffee, Uncle Jesse," Daisy answered. "But I will join you."

Daisy sat on the swing next to her uncle, leaning against his shoulder. The three sat in comfortable silence enjoying each other's company and the magnificent display of nature before them. The stars sparkled brightly as they only can in a country sky. A shooting star occasionally danced across the black velvet sky.

The front door banged open disrupting the quiet of the night. Bo cautiously stepped out. He said, "I was wondering where everyone went."

When he noticed his uncle's annoyed expression, he quickly added, "Sorry, about the door, Uncle Jesse. It got away from me. I thought you were gonna fix it, Luke."

"I'll do it in the morning," Luke answered for the third time, somewhat exasperated by the constant reminders.

Uncle Jesse said, "It ain't your fault, Bo. Come sit with us."

Bo was in his socks and his shirt was hanging out of his pants. His hair was ruffled. He pulled the blanket off the swing as he passed and wrapped it around his shoulders before heading for the steps. He yawned as he sat down next to Luke.

The sight of his youngest nephew amused Jesse. "Bo, you're looking a bit disheveled."

Bo smiled shyly. "I fell asleep reading in your chair, Uncle Jesse. It sure is comfortable."

"That it is," Jesse answered. "Maybe you should go to bed if you're so tired."

Bo quickly answered, "Oh no, Uncle Jesse, I'm ain't tired no more. Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Luke sarcastically teased, "If only we could."

"Cute, Luke, Real cute," Bo answered.

Jesse laughed, "Okay, boys. Bo, do you want some coffee to warm you up?"

"No thanks, Uncle Jesse. This blanket'll do."

Bo looked contently at the night sky. He yawned again as he stretched his arms out, playfully hitting Luke on the back of his head. Luke deftly reached behind Bo and pulled the blanket over his head. He grabbed Bo around the neck trapping him. Once he held his cousin securely, he tickled his side mercilessly. Bo struggled to free himself without success as he laughed uncontrollably.

Jesse frowned at his nephew and cleared his throat. He knew this kind of play could easily and quickly get out of hand, disrupting the peace of the evening. When neither boy got the message, he voiced his annoyance.

"Boys, quit the roughhousing."

When Luke reluctantly released his captive, Bo pulled the blanket off his head and looked at his uncle innocently.

Bo said, "But, Uncle Jesse, we're outside. We ain't gonna hurt nothing."

Jesse answered sternly, "Do you really think that makes any difference whatsoever?"

"No, Sir," Luke answered for both of them.

"I guess not," Bo agreed. He sighed as he slowly wrapped the blanket around his shoulders again.

When he saw the doleful expression on his youngest's face, Jesse smiled. He said lightly, "You guess right, young man."

Jesse looked around. Now the evening really was perfect. He was in the company of his three kids.

Bo continued to gaze at the sparkling sky. "Uncle Jesse, I don't think I've ever seen so many stars. Have you?"

Jesse looked up into the sky. "It certainly is a clear night. It's hard to imagine but I have seen starrier skies at sea when I was in the Navy. On the ocean, there ain't any trees or mountains to obstruct your view so you can see stars all the way down to the horizon where the sky meets the sea."

Bo could only imagine the wondrous sight. "I'd like to see that someday."

"I'm sure you will."

Bo smiled at his uncle's prediction for the future hoping it would come true someday. As he gazed at the sky, he let his imagination run wild. "I wonder what it's like to be a star way up there in the sky."

When Daisy laughed, Bo asked, "What's so funny?"

"I can imagine you up there in the sky, Bo," Daisy answered with a grin. "You're always jumping the General like he can fly. You ain't got no fear of heights like Luke here."

Luke blushed. He said, "I ain't afraid of heights no more…not much anyway."

"I'm not too fond of them myself," Daisy said in an attempt to lessen Luke's embarrassment.

Luke looked over at Bo. "It ain't such a strange thing to imagine—being a star. We are made of star stuff."

Bo looked puzzled. "We're made of star stuff?"

"The same matter that formed the stars and planets in the big bang was the basis of all life. All elements were produced during the big bang or during the life and death of stars."

When Bo looked confused, Luke put it simply. "We come from the same stuff the stars come from. The origins of the universe are our origins too."

Bo giggled, "So we come from the stars. Which star did you come from? If you were a star, which one would you be?"

Daisy smiled at her younger cousin. "I don't know, Bo, but there sure are a lot to choose from. You have some imagination, sugar."

Luke laughed. "Imagination is a good thing even if Bo's is a little too vivid at times."

Luke had always enjoyed making up stories and games for his younger cousins and was more than willing to play along with Bo's fantasy. He answered Bo's question. "Well, Bo, if I had to choose a star that best represented me, I'd have to say that Sirius comes the closest. I'd definitely be Sirius."

Bo smiled broadly. He was happy that his oldest cousin was taking up his challenge and playing along. "Oh, yeah? Why, Luke?"

"Ain't it obvious, Bo? Sirius is the brightest star in the sky," Luke replied with mock smugness. "Its very name comes from the Greek for 'sparkling.' That's me."

And as if to prove his point, Luke gave Bo a dazzling, dimpled smile.

"It could also mean 'scorching,'" Jesse interjected with a grin, making sure his oldest nephew didn't get too full of himself.

When Bo looked surprised, Jesse added, "Now don't you look at me like that, young man. I taught you kids everything you know about the night sky and stargazing."

Bo laughed and joined in the good-natured ribbing. "That's true, Uncle Jesse. Well, I think 'scorching' is more like Luke than 'sparkling.' But Sirius fits him. The name even sounds like you, Luke, —'serious.' That's you all right. And you are smart. There's no denying that. You're a real asset to the family."

Luke replied, "Why, thank you. It's nice to be appreciated every now and then."

"Sirius is part of the Orion constellation, ain't it?" Bo asked. He thought for a second before saying, "No, that ain't quite right. Sirius is one of Orion's hunting dogs ain't it?"

"That's right. I see you've been listening to Uncle Jesse and me over the years," Luke said.

"I always listen to Uncle Jesse and you do say some things worth listening to once in a while, cousin."

When Jesse cleared his throat, Bo added nervously, "I do listen, Uncle Jesse. I…I guess I don't always do what you tell me to."

"No you don't," Jesse laughed.

Bo relaxed when he realized that his uncle was teasing him. He asked, "Is Orion and Sirius out tonight? There are so many stars that it's hard to make out the constellations."

"It still is but it won't be for long," Luke answered. "You can only see Orion in the winter and early spring. Sirius is just a little east of Orion. It rises just before dawn in the summer so it disappears with the sunrise. And you're right. It is part of the constellation Canis Major, the Greater Dog."

"That's right," Daisy said. "It's called the Dog Star ain't it?"

Jesse pointed to the sky. "It is the Dog Star. There's Orion. See the belt and sword. Look down and to the left to find Sirius. You can't miss it. It's right on the dog's nose. It's the brightest star up there. Always is."

Bo found the star. "I see it. Okay, so Luke would be Sirius." He turned his attention to Daisy. "How about you, Daisy? Which star would you be?"

Daisy shook her head. "I really don't know, Bo." She turned to her uncle who was enjoying listening to the easy banter of his kids. "What do you think, Uncle Jesse? If you had to choose a star that was most like me, which one would it be?"

Jesse answered, "Well, baby, let me think." He scanned the sky in search of the perfect star. "Daisy, girl, I think that the star that best represents you is Vega."

Daisy smiled. "Its part of the Lyra constellation."

Jesse nodded. "The Harp Star. The harp of Orpheus."

"Orpheus played sweet, sad music in memory of his wife who was lost to him forever," Daisy added sadly, remembering the myth.

"Good choice, Uncle Jesse." Luke nodded his head in agreement. "Vega is a jewel set in the body of the harp. It's one of the brightest stars in the sky. It's perfect for Daisy. She's a jewel in a beautiful melody."

"Thank you," Daisy said as she beamed. She was pleased with the comparison. She looked up at the night sky, "I can't find it. Where is it, Uncle Jesse?"

"I'm afraid you can't see it tonight but it will be out in May. It's one of the first stars in the summer sky."

Daisy was disappointed. "I'd like to have seen it tonight."

"Summer's just around the corner," Jesse said. "It'll be here before you know it."

Bo jumped in eagerly. "It's my turn, Uncle Jesse. Which star do you think I would be?"

"You're a hard one, Bo. I'll have to give it some serious thought."

Bo caught on to the gentle teasing. "I know exactly which star you'd be, Uncle Jesse. I don't have to give it any thought at all."

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? And which star would that be, young man?"

Before he responded, Bo gave his uncle a brilliant smile. "Polaris, of course."

"I'm honored, son." Jesse returned his nephew's warm smile. He understood and appreciated the comparison.

Daisy asked, "Why Polaris, Bo?"

"It's the North Star. It's always there in the nighttime sky. It defines directions. It helps us find our way when we're lost. It stands still and doesn't move. It doesn't change. You can always depend on it to be there. Just like Uncle Jesse." Bo smiled as he looked at his two cousins before he added, "And it ain't seasonal like your two stars. You know, here today, gone tomorrow."

Luke replied, "You better watch it, little cousin, or you'll be here today and gone tomorrow. Show a little respect for your elders." He tried to look stern but he couldn't quite pull it off. He smiled at his cousin. "Polaris is the perfect choice, Bo. I'm surprised I didn't think of it."

Bo answered under his breath, "I'm not."

Luke tried to look mad but was having a hard time hiding his pleasure. "I heard that. You better show a little respect for your older cousins or we'll just have to pound you. And believe me, you may not care if I pound on you but you don't want Daisy pounding on you. She's likely to do some serious damage."

Jesse smiled as he listened to his kids tease each other. "All right. That's enough. Thank you, Bo. I appreciate the sentiment."

"Did you think of a star for me, Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked his uncle again.

Jesse looked up at the night sky concentrating on the points of light. A shooting star caught his attention as it moved across the horizon. Another one followed behind. Jesse pointed in their directions. "Over there, Bo. That star reminds me the most of you."

Bo looked in the direction his uncle was pointing. "Which one, Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse smiled. "The shooting star, Bo. See it moving low on the horizon. That's you—a wandering star."

Bo was puzzled and a little disappointed by his uncle's choice. "A wandering star? Why, Uncle Jesse?"

Jesse saw the hurt on his nephew's face, a hurt he had no intention of inflicting. He answered gently, "Because it's just like you, son. It can't stand still. It's in constant motion. It's still looking for its place in the sky. It just hasn't found it yet. And that's the way it should be when you're young. It takes time to find where you belong in the heavens and on Earth. You need to be patient and you'll find your permanent place. In the meantime, you should enjoy the journey."

Bo was satisfied with his uncle's explanation. He wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders to ward off the chill. "When you put it that way, I guess you're right, Uncle Jesse. I'll take that wandering star even though it ain't really a star."

"You have been listening, haven't you?" Jesse said. "It may not actually be a star but it's a celestial body just the same and I reckon that's just as good. It's still on a journey just like you. And I'll always be here to guide you on your journey just like the North Star. Now, it's getting chilly and late. We best be getting to bed. The rooster crows awfully early and there'll be work to get done."

Luke stood and stretched. He reached his hand down to Bo. "Come on, cousin. I don't wanna be dragging your behind outta bed in the morning."

Bo took Luke's hand and couldn't resist pulling hard, almost pulling Luke down on him. He said with an innocent grin, "I'm coming, cousin."

Jesse and Daisy got up from the swing. Daisy kissed her uncle's cheek. She said, "Good night, Uncle Jesse. Night, boys."

Luke pulled on the squeaky screen door and held it open securely. Daisy and Bo went inside followed by Jesse.

Jesse turned to Luke and said, "Don't let that door hit your behind on your way in. Be sure to fix it tomorrow."

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse. I'll be careful and I'll fix it first thing tomorrow. I promise."

Once everyone was on their way to bed, Jesse pulled the lace curtain aside and took one last look at the night sky. It was a gift, almost as great a gift as he kids. He was grateful for his blessings.

_**The End for Now**_

_Bo does earn a permanent star but that's a longer story for another time. That is, if anyone wants to know._


End file.
